


The Final Thoughts of Steve

by FallenDarkness



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenDarkness/pseuds/FallenDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just what i think he thought of in his final moments in code veronica</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Thoughts of Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something i thought would be nice for Steve-lovers :) (my best friend being one haha) so enjoy :)

The final thoughts of Steve Burnside

By Chris Shepherd

If given the chance to return to the one you loved most,

Would you?

Could you be selfish and put their wellbeing at death's door?

I couldn't.

I couldn't and wouldn't do that to Claire

No matter how much I loved her

No matter how much I wanted to see her again

I couldn't do that to Claire.

She deserved better than that

Will always deserve better than that.

But I always think 'what if'

What if I had kissed her on that plane ride?

What if I kissed her and told her I loved her when we fell

She must have felt the same

I could feel it

And I was so damn scared to tell her

And I ultimately regret it

Regret not telling her

Kissing her

Showing her

But now, my soul lies in wait

In anticipation for her to join me in the afterlife

To have her meet the father I loved so much

And to hear the words 'I love you' to slip from those forbidden lips

So until then, I lie in wait

And visit her in her dreams where I continuously tell her of my love for her.


End file.
